Two Separate Worlds
by Cullengirl01
Summary: Sequel to Point the Finger. Liz, Mason, and Mary Meet the Werewolves. Some imprinting. Point the Finger summery: after Bella is killed by her abusive husband her three children of Edward's go to live in Forks with Charlie, and the Cullens are there.
1. Birthday Surprise

**I Don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Liz's POV**

Ok so it's been a year since my mom died,a year since I found my paternal side of my family, and a year since my ex-step-dad shot me in the arm. Me Mason and Mary moved back in with Charlie, and besides the fact that my family were vampires and I was a half vampire, everything in my life had been perfectly normal.

Today was me and Mason's birthday and Aunt Alice insisted on throwing us a birthday party. This not only included family, but a bunch of people from school we hated. I walked into the my small kitchen and there was a huge happy birthday banner hanging from the sealing. I groaned. Charlie came up behind me.

"Happy Birthday!"

"It would be happy if people forgot about it. Don't you think the banner is a little bit overboard."

"I didn't do that."

" Alice?"

"Alice." He agreed. Grrr why was a birthday so important it's not like I'm reborn every year. Just then Mary walked down the stairs holding two small boxes. " This is from me grandpa, and dad." She handed me a small green jewelry box with a blue ribbon on top of it. I opened the box and made the highest scream I ever could've. Inside the box was a tiny silver car key.

Mason, probably hearing my scream ran down the stairs. He immediately saw the key in my hand an practically ripped the other box away from Mary. We ran outside and there were two Elements in the driveway. One black and one red. I ran to the red one. 'Dibs" I shouted. this may be the best birthday ever.

When I got to school that day I met up with my family so they could me and Mason gifts. When i got into Science that day there was a new kid. He looked like he belonged in La Push he was definitely Native American. " Class this is Jacob Black" The teacher announced. I gasped, and asked to go to the bathroom but instead made my way to my Element. Stupid dog ruining my birthday.


	2. Letters & Love

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Jacob's POV**

The pack had just gotten back from our year long vacation in Hawaii, after all it's been fifteen years since we've seen any leaches. The minute we got there Forks reeked of bloodsucker. '_ Sam you smell that?' I thought. ' Yeah Jacob, there back.'_

'_What are we going to do.'_

'_We've been gone for to long , we have to make sure they didn't break the treaty'_

'_How are we gonna do that'_

'_They'll obviously be pretending to be teenagers again so we can start by having you and the rest of the pack transfer to their school.'_

'_Aww Sam why not you.'_

'_I'm too old looking.'_

Two hours later we were signed up for Forks High School. We walked in and I could smell them instantly. " God Jake this torture nobody should have to endure this smell." Embry whispered in my ear. " I know it's terrible." I replied. We walked into the main office and got our schedules, then walked off to class. When I walked into my first class I smelled something, it was a very original scent I haven't smelled before. What could it be?

I walked over to the teacher and introduced myself. " Class this is Jacob Black." she said to the whole class. " Jacob you can sit next to Elizabeth Swan over there." she said only for me to here this. Swan, as in Isabella Swan. Bella I'd been so terrible to Bella when I found out she was pregnant with that leach's kid. I stopped talking to her, and told her I couldn't talk to her anymore. I had hidden this from my mind, the one thing I had always made sure to hide from the pack. I may not have talked to her because of that kid, but I still loved her. As I look back to the daughter of Bella and the bloodsucker, she has an angry look on her face and gets up to leave. I look at her for one second and I feel something I have never felt before. Like I was being pulled by some greater force to that girl. The daughter of my enemy, of my best friend, of the one I loved. No, I didn't really love Bella like that anymore I loved this girl.

By the time I realized how stupid I looked standing in the front of the class I decided it wouldn't be OK to miss my first day of classes, but as soon as school was over I would go to Charlie's house and find out where Bella and her daughter were living, and I would apologize to Bella, and tell her about my imprinting. I wonder how she'll take it . I chuckled to myself at what Bella's face might be like when I tell her. Good thing I'm a werewolf and she's human.

**Liz's POV**

When I got home I dove into my mothers old closet in my room. I looked for the notes she had written in her book, that she always told me " It was always to dark to call a diary" I smiled at myself to think of my mom before Joe. She had told me this about a year before she married him. I think I was ten. I found the book.

_ Jan. 14_

_I can't breath without him. He was my life. How can I live without him. I believe him now though, that he doesn't love me. If he was lying and he loved me he wouldn't have left. I can't think about this though. I am ashamed to admit about my cutting. It's the pain I can control. It's releasing so much pain from when he left. How can I live without him._

I traced my fingers over her tear marks that were left on the page, and flipped through the book to find what I'm looking for.

_Feb.1_

_I feel like Jacob is my sun I am so happy around him. I don't have to act. I haven't cut in three weeks. I know it's because of him. He is my best friend and although I keep bracing myself for the pain from him leaving me, I am alright because of my Jacob._

The difference between the two letters was outstanding then I flipped open to a couple of pages later.

_May 13._

_It's been a couple months since I found out Jake was a werewolf. It didn't change anything until today. I went to the doctor to get a pregnancy test and it was positive. You can never be sure with the store bought, and at least I got my money's worth and it worked, but today I went to tell Jacob. I told him and he tarted shouting at me things like , " I can't believe you did that with a leach like him." or " Your so irresponsible Bella." It ended with " As long as your carrying that thing" he pointed to my stomach, " I can't talk to you, and as long as your keeping it, I can't be in your life." _

_All the pain is back they both left me and I can't even cut. I have to protect my baby, it's the only part of life I have left_

Stupid dog, I won't have anything to do with him.

**A/N: Hey I have a poll on my profile for my story. The question is ... What will Mason do about the imprinting?**

**Please**** vote **


	3. I Accept

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Jacob's POV**

When school was over I told the pack I had something to do, and left them with confused faces. I took my car knowing that once they realized it wasn't there they would run home. I parked on the side of the road outside Charlie's house. I slowly walked to the door afraid he was still mad at me for what I had done to Bella sixteen years ago. When I knocked on the door it took a while before it was opened. The beautiful girl from class today opened the door. " Oh it's you" she said with acid on her tongue. I pretended not to notice her dislike. " Are you Bella's daughter?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and your the dog."

" She told you that?"

" Um... yeah how else would I know?"

" Look you don't have to be a bitch about it. Anyway I was looking for Bella."

Her face held so many different emotions when I said that. Shock, sadness, and hate. " My mother is dead." She said furiously. I was speechless, and then found the words I needed. " How?... When?" she waited a second before answering. " Last year my stepfather beat her to death." A wave of shock was sent through my body. The girl I had once loved was dead. My best friend was dead. " Look I came to tell her something but I guess I can tell you, since it's about you." Confusion crossed her face, she was so gorgeous. " Um... I don't know how to tell you this, and your mom probably told you about, I imprinted on you." her mouth fell open. " You what? You do know that I'm half vampire right." She took that better then I expected. " Well yeah and it's kind of confusing, but I can't control this and you should understand that."

**Liz's POV**

Wow I wanted to stay away from him and now I really have no choice but to do the opposite. Well I guess I did have a choice but a part of me was being pulled to him. Like a part of me had imprinted on _him_. " Surprisingly I'm OK with this." He smiled. " Oh really that's like amazing." He said as he pulled me towards him and our lips met. He was a good kisser, not like I had ever kissed anyone before, but he was good at it. His warm lips felt so nice against mine and I didn't want him to stop,but I realized the time and was worried about someone from my family showing up and trying to kill him. As I pulled away with a smile on my face I couldn't help but say " WOW" he laughed. I didn't want to spoil the mood but I kind of had to. " You better leave my brother will be home soon, and I'm pretty sure my dad will be here to yell at me for skipping school. I don't want to tell them yet, for your sake. OK?" He thought about it for a second. " OK" he agreed and gave me one last kiss. Both of us were too eager not to break the kiss and the only reason we did was because he was suddenly pulled away from me and I caught sight of him falling to the ground from being punched in the face by my dad.

" What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter dog." he yelled.

**AN: I added a picture of who Liz looks like. I don't really know who Mason looks like yet so if anybody has any ideas feel free to email them to me. Also please please take my poll about Mason's reaction to the imprinting.**


	4. Punishment & A New Look

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Liz's POV**

" Hey stop it, get away from him." I yelled standing in between Jacob and my dad. He wouldn't dare hurt me. " Elizabeth Alice" he said looking at me " You will go to your room, and leave me to deal with this. We will talk about it later." Oh no he didn't. "You are _not_ in charge of me, my grandfather is."

" I am your father and you will listen to me."

" No I won't."

I walked over to Jacob and helped him off the ground. " Come on Jacob, lets go for a drive." I said pulling him to my shiny new car and speeding away.

We spent the rest of the day in Port Angeles and I kept wondering when I would get caught by my dad, or at least my aunts and uncles. Spending time with like Jacob was like fresh air. I understand now what my mom meant about him being her sun, about not having to act around him. He made me a kind of happy I haven't felt in twelve years, and that was a lot of time for only being sixteen. He was nice and I like nice. We had a lot of fun charging stuff to the credit card my dad gave me. It felt so good to know I was costing him money for making me upset. Aunt Alice would be proud at some of the clothes I bought.

When I got home I told Jacob just to take his car and leave because I knew there would be a whole crowed of worried vampires when I got in. I walked in the front door and as I guessed the crowed was there with worried faces. I so did not need this right now, I was tiered so I pretended not to notice them and walked to my room throwing my many shopping bags on the floor. They all followed me to my room.

" Hello ever heard of knocking?" Gosh they where so rude. " Where have you been." dad said a I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my cell-phone. As I was programing in Jake's number I replied, "Shopping." This time my grandpa spoke up. "You could have left a note" I snorted. " I left in a hurry because my dad tried to kill my boyfriend." I realized instantly I should not have said the word boyfriend. " Your dating that dog." Said my Uncle Emmet. " Yes I am and you can't stop me, um hey where's Mason I kind of don't want to tell him about this because the last guy who asked me out mysteriously started smashing his own head into his locker he gave himself a concussion." They all looked at me like I was crazy, except Grandpa Charlie who looked in the direction of Mason's room in shock. " Stop shouting your going to wake up your sister and your brother." My Aunt Alice whispered.

They went down stairs to discuss my punishment. About an hour later my dad came into my room. " Your grounded for two weeks, and you are most definitely not allowed to see that mutt. Charlie will call the school tomorrow to make sure that your schedule is rearranged." I got up from my bed and put my face in front of his " You can't keep us apart even if you wanted to." I was so angry. " I can and I will" he said just before jumping out my window

When I woke up I felt a sudden urge for some more teenage rebellion. I went to my closet and pulled out a mini skirt that Aunt Alice had bought me and cut it about three inches shorter. Next I took a pink camisole and turned it into a tube top. When I got to the bathroom I pulled out all the unused makeup. I basically tried to look like a slut and felt that by making myself look like this was getting back at my dad.

When I got down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast I noticed Mason and Mary were already there I turned to look at them and their mouths were hanging open. "What are you wearing?" Mason asked in disbelief. " I'm wearing clothes Mason" He shook his head. " Those are not clothes , clothes are meant to cover your body, and you have like everything like umm... hanging out, it's gross." I snorted. " Well then don't look there, perv!" He just turned and walked out the door. Mary had the complete opposite reaction. " Don't listen to him you look really awesome, but I don't think dad will like it." she said. Just as I was about to walk out the door I told her. " Exactly".


	5. Sweet Kisses

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: I added a picture of Liz's Outfit to my profile**

**Liz's POV**

When I got to school my dad was waiting at his Volvo. His reaction was hilarious, his mouth dropped and he got a confused look on his face. I walked past him to the school. When I got inside Jake was waiting by the door with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to me. " You look so hot." he whispered leaning down to my ear. Then in front of everyone coming into school I grabbed his face and pulled it down for him to kiss me.

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, until I felt cold hands pull at my waist. I was torn from his lips by none other then my dad. " To class." He yelled at me. "OK" I replied calmly grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him to our first class. I had disconnected the house phones when I herd my dads plan, I cannot believe Aunt Alice didn't see that. I could tell I was really pissing off my dad now.

When we got to class I realized we were already lat for class so I just pulled Jacob to the back of the room. I think the teacher was at least happy I had shown up because of my bad habit of skipping class. We were lucky, today the teacher was having us do partner work discussing a book I've already read.

" I've already read this book."

"Cool so have I"

" Can I sit with you at lunch."

"Of course"

" Love you"

" Love you to" he said as he gave me a peck on the lips. " Hey but won't your dad like kill me." I laughed. " If he tries he'll regret it." He put his arm around me as the teacher brought back our attention.

The day was amazing, I had most of my classes with Jake who was the best boyfriend ever. When we got to lunch I sat down at a table with Jake who was telling me how much trouble he got in for not going straight to the pack after school yesterday. I started to eat when my Aunt Alice sat down next to me with a pout on. "Liz how could you do this to me, don't you love me? Yesterday we were forced to cancel your party and now your sitting with a dog, and look what your wearing, why don't you just rip my heart out.." I thought about what she said for a second. " Aunt Alice I do love you but it's my life, my boyfriend, and my clothes, so unless your planning to distract my dad from the fact that I'm sitting with Jake I suggest you leave me alone." She frowned and walked away. Sometimes I hate being so mean.

When my dad walked in he walked to the table where the rest of our family was sitting . '_I don't want to cause a scene right now'_ He thought. _' There's no need to make a seen at all.' _I turned to Jake. " Hey you wanna cut for the rest of the day." I whispered to low for my dad to here. " Sure I guess, where do you want to go." Where could I go with my super awesome super hot boyfriend. " Isn't there like a beach or something in La Push." His face became uneasy. " I'm not sure your allowed there." Stupid dad. " Look I didn't sign that treaty and I'm not a vampire so I see no problem." He thought about it and then without any words he took my hand and pulled me to my car. I let him drive since he knew how to get there.

He pulled up to the beach, but we stayed in the car. He put his hands on the back of my neck, and started kissing me. He moved his hands down to my lower back then to my waist. His kiss moved down to my neck. Wow this felt so good. I reached to the lever next to the seat and moved the seat down, as he moved back to my lips. Before he could go any farther I pulled away. " Jake this is great and everything, but don't you think it's a little fast." He moved back to his seat. " Sorry I got a little carried away didn't I?"

" No a little carried away is ok, I'm just warning you not to go any farther." I said climbing onto his lap and kissing him intensely. When I pulled away he smiled at me. " Your dad is gonna smell me all over you." He said. " I know, so why don't we go to the beach for a little."

We spent about two hours on the beach kissing, and talking, and laughing, it was so nice being around him.


	6. Grounded!

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**AN: I put up a link on my profile that leads to a page where you can find things Liz. Mason, and Mary would wear. Also the poll is closed.**

**Liz's POV**

I left Jacob at La Push when the rest of the pack came home. He protested me leaving but I told him I had more shopping to do, and he immediately let me go. I bought a bunch of new clothes for my new look, not that the look would last for long, just until I convince my dad Jake isn't bad.

When I was driving home from Port Angeles when I noticed a Volvo behind me. It cut me of so I pulled over, and my dad walked over to my door and I got out of my car. " Hey" I said enthusiastically. " Hello." He replied. There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke up and said. " I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? Um... I mean yeah you should be sorry."

" I know, it was extremely childish of me to tell you not to see him without an explanation. You know Jacob is a-" I cut him off " A werwolf I know, I also know that he'll never leave me and that he loves me. If you loved me you would want me to be happy I don't care what you think about him even if your supposed to be like mortal enemies or something, I love him." He ran his hair through his hair and sighed. " Liz, I _do_ love you, and I won't stop you from seeing him, but you have to understand that I don't like the fact that my daughter has already found her soul mate, and that it's a dog, but I want you to be happy." Aw he really does love me. " Hey you know what would make me really happy? More money on my credit card." He laughed. " Oh you won't be shopping for a long time, considering the money you just spent on clothes you will never wear" I opened my mouth to tell him I would wear my new clothes eventually but he covered my mouth with his hand. " You will not be wearing them I already promised Alice she could burn them." I groaned. " And your still grounded." He said taking my shopping bags and putting them in his car. Just then my Aunt Alice ran up next to the Volvo. " Hey Liz" I didn't answer I don't care if I'm not going to wear them she's going to burn _my_ clothes. Instead of getting into the car she ran over to me. " Liz you can keep some of the clothes, I'll just look through them, but the ones I burn it's really for the best." I turned to get into my car and drive away, but someone gabbed my arm, and I turned to see my dad. " Your not driving yourself home, if I let you you might just drive away. Why else do you think Alice is here?" I groaned and got into the passenger seat. When I shut the door he said with a laugh in his voice " Your also losing your car, your brother can drive you to school." Ugh '_And Jake can drive me home'_ I thought _' I heard that'_ His thoughts echoed through my head. When am I ever going to see my boyfriend again. Oh and when did he become such a _dad_.

When We got home I was sent to my room. I'm so glad he forgot to take away my cell phone. I took it out to text Jake.

**Me:Hey wolf boy.**

**Jake: Hey leach girl**

**Me: Gah I'm hurt sarcasm**

**Jake: I miss you**

**Me: I miss you too**

**Jake: Did you get in trouble with your dad**

**Me: Actually I didn't get in that much trouble. He's ok with you, but not the dog part, and I'm grounded so that means no shopping and no ****CAR MAJOR HINT I NEED YOUR CAR**

**Jake: I'll drive you anywhere**

**Me: Thanks oh I have to go my dad is coming and I don't know if he'll take my cell too. Love you bye**

**Jake: Bye**

There was a knock on my door, and my dad came in. " I just want to tell you one condition on you dating the dog, you have to tell your brother."

" Everything?"

"Everything."


	7. Mason Wants to Kill

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer not me**

**Liz's POV**

Since I was five years old my brother has been overprotective. My entire life he looked out for me, trying to hide me from my stepfather when he was angry, or even beating up boys who even looked at me. The fact that I was dating someone was going to trigger his protective instincts, so I woke up really early to make him his favorite breakfast, Belgium Waffles with homemade bacon. I'm a terrible cook so I ended up making three batches before I got it right. Obviously I didn't inherit my mom's cooking skills unlike Mason.

When Mason walked downstairs he looked suspiciously at me. " You made my favorite, what's wrong?" He's on to me. " Does something have to be wrong for me to make super amazing brother breakfast?" I asked sweetly while putting a plateful of food in front of him. Mary came down and tried to take a piece of bacon from Mason's plate and I slapped her hand and said "Make your own"

"What? you let Mason eat it." she yelled

" Thats because I made it for Mason." I yelled back, she looked surprised. "Did you break his car or something." Why did something have to be wrong for me to be nice? "No, I did not break his car, I was just going to tell him the best news in the entire world." I wasn't planning on telling him yet, I'll have to yell at Mary later. " Ok Mason don't get mad. I umm... I have a... boyfriend. You have to promise you won't kill him or like get him to like kill himself." He was gaping at me. "I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep. How long have you been going out?"

" Since our birthday."

" You were with your boyfriend then, and you were with him all night what were you doing with him?" He asked with disgust in his voice. "Gah It's not like that we went shopping." He got up and headed out the door he didn't believe me. As I walked out the door I gave Mary a death glare, and she shrugged.

I got in the car and Mason said " So who is he?"

" No way, I'm not telling you, you just said you couldn't promise that you wouldn't kill him."

"Exactly, I need to know who he is I can't just kill every guy in school." I knew he was serious, he had tried to kill guys who would look at me wrong or said something rude to me, there was a kid that was in the hospital for a month because of a bad car accident he "happened" to have caused himself, after sexually harassing me. He wasn't drunk he just " happened" to get into an off-road three car collision and was the only one seriously hurt, although I don't know how Mason managed to keep the others safe he scares me sometimes.

When we got to school I decided to answer him. As I was getting out of the car I answered " You wanna know who he is? He's the one you see me making out with, and I swear if he gets hurt because of you, I will have Grandpa Charlie lock you up in a jail cell, or have his wolf pack go after you." I kind of yelled it and whispered it the same time as I slammed my car door shut and went to go meet Jake. I probably should have waited to tell Mason about the werwolf thing.

**Mason's POV**

What did she mean wolf pack? Is he a werwolf? I shuddered at the thought. She knows what that one did to our mom and she has the nerve to go out with one. Just then I noticed Liz's cell phone on the seat. It must of fallen out of her backpack. I picked it up and it read:

**One Text from JAKE! 3**

Was Jake boyfriend because that would explain the little heart and the exclamation point. I hit read and opened the text.

**Hey little vampire. I love you, and miss you so much. I can't come to school today I have to run the border with Sam. I don't know why though the only vampires here are your family.**

I decided to reply for her.

**Hey Jake. I'm so sad you can't come to school. Can we meet in a secret place later?**

I waited for a response.

**Yeah. Do you know that meadow where your mom used to go she brought me to look for it once it's really secret, and very romantic.**

What would Liz say to that, I have heard of the meadow our mom brought us there once when we were visiting Forks so I answered

**PERFECT! I'll see you then we can start a small fire there too it will be so romantic.**

I instantly got a text back

**Fire sounds good see you later!**

He thinks a fire sounds good now, wait till it's burning his skin. I shut Liz's phone and headed for class, I was late.

**AN: I think both of her children have Bella's overdramatic genes **


	8. Fire and Ice

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight my name is Deanna not Stephenie**

**Liz's POV**

When I walked into school Jacob wasn't there. I went to get my cell phone but it wasn't in my backpack. That's weird I must have left it at home. The day was relatively boring without Jake and I ended up sitting with my dad, aunts, and uncles at lunch I wonder where Mason was he usually sat with them.

Mason had apparently skipped the rest of the day from lunch on. What is he up to, that's the only time he has classes with me? He has to be hiding something. My dad drove me home from school.When I got home Mason wasn't there, he left a note though,

**Went for a hike to that place mom used to bring us be back tonight, **

**Mason**

Tonight? Why would he want to go there just the thought of it reminded me of when our mom brought us there. She fell down on the ground grabbed her chest and started sobbing, she looked like a wreck. Something must be wrong for him to go there.

**Three Hours later**

It's getting dark and Mason wasn't home so I decided to go look for him. When I got to the place where I path was marked I left my car there and took off into the woods. After about five minutes I smelled smoke and realized how close I was. I started running and ended up in the meadow. There was a huge fire contained by a fire pit. I didn't see Mason, but I saw Jacob who was walking into the fire.

" Jacob" I called. " Jacob what are you doing?" I yelled again. I realized even if he could hear me he couldn't stop walking into the fire.

I looked around and saw Mason standing about three yards away from me with an evil smile on his face. I ran over to him and jumped on top of him pulling him to the ground, breaking his concentration setting Jacob who's foot was on fire free. "What do you think your doing?" I screamed at him, as Jacob put out the fire on his foot. Mason pulled himself out from under me. " I told you I wouldn't promise not to kill him." He replied. I didn't have a chance to say something back to him because suddenly I felt a sharp pain run through my body. It was excruciating, and my body reacted by flailing itself. I could hear the faint calls of Jacob and Mason, but all I could focus on was the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and a short vampire came out from the trees, her eyes blood red. My eyes were drawn to her long cape. They found us.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really needed two things in this chapter and that's what I put.**


	9. What's Gonna Happen?

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I don't**

**Liz's POV**

When I was little my mom would tell me stories about the Volturi. The one thing I learned from those stories was that I didn't want them to find me. I looked into the pitch black eyes in front of me, and I found myself the most scared I have ever been in my entire life. I suddenly became dizzy and blacked out.

When I woke up I looked to see my Grandpa Carlisle leaning over me. " Good your awake." His voice sounded so relived. " How did I get here? What happened to that girl from the Volturi." My voice was scared, and my sentences came out rushed. " Relax, your brother and Jacob were able to handle her, she got away but not without a fight." I realized I was in my bed at my dad's house. My head was throbbing. " Ow" I moaned pressing my hand to my head. " The member of the Volturi you saw, Jane, her power effects your mind, it triggers an illusion of pain. I suppose that's why your head hurts, that and you also hit your head on a log." He explained. " Great just my luck I was in a huge meadow and I just had to fall on a log that was placed right where my head happened to fall." I complained. He chuckled. " Get some rest, you can skip school tomorrow if you don't feel well." I think he may of said more but I was overcome with exhaustion and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the afternoon. My head still hurt like hell but it wasn't as bad, and when I put my hand to my head I noticed that my head was wrapped with gauze. I walked down stairs and the scent of pancakes filled my nose. I walked into the kitchen and Esme was preparing breakfast for me. " Oh your awake, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." She said sweetly as I sat down at the table. " That's ok I'll sit here, that smells amazing." I tiredly said as she placed a stack of waffles in front of me. "I'm glad you like it." She smiled. Suddenly I heard a floor board creak above me. I could feel my heart beat quicken and I assume Esme could hear it. Was it them? The Volturi. "Calm down it's just Edward. " Esme assured me. " But shouldn't he be at school." She just laughed. " He's been through school many times, he used you getting hurt as an excuse to go on a short hunting trip.He must have left out the window. Sometimes I don't think you realize how much he loves you. I know you've only known him for about a year and a half, but he's your father and he loves you. The minute your brother carried you in here asking for Carlisle he was so scared." Wow he loves me that much? I never realized. " What about the Volturi?" What were they going to do to me Mason, and Mary. " I don't know yet? Mason wouldn't talk about the Meadow, or why you were there in the first place. Although he did describe the women you ran into-" I stopped her " Women that was a girl she had to be like thirteen." She laughed. " Jane was so young when she was bitten."

" Oh" I said embarrassed. Just then Edward walked into the kitchen. When he saw me he ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad your all right." He said relived " Edward let her breathe, Carlisle said she would be fine." Esme said probably worried he would hurt me. "I'm sorry. Now can you please tell me what you were doing in the woods late at night." I might as well just them him the truth. " I was saving my boyfriend." I answered. " Mason was there first, and he left a note saying he would be there, and when I got there he was making Jake walk into the fire. I tackled Mason, and then I felt pain like I was on fire. Then the pain stopped and Jane - I think you said her name was, walked out from the bushes and I blacked out."

There was a crease in my dad's forehead. Why was he worried? " Dad what's wrong?" I asked. " Liz they could be here for any reason but Jane saw you, and more importantly, she saw your brother use his power. There is not a chance she won't tell Aro Marcus and Caius about you."

"What does that mean?"

" It means they will want to meet you."


	10. Chit Chat

**I don't own anything except Liz Mason, and Mary**

**Liz's POV**

I found myself on a soft bed. I must have passed out again, I've been doing much of that lately. When I sat up I saw my dad standing at my door. " So I guess we have to go to Italy?" I asked him. He snarled and ran to my side. " I am not handing you over to them, and your not going there."

" Why not they're either gonna come here and take us to Italy by force, or we have to go."

"You don't even know what your talking about."

"Yes, I do. My mom used to talk about The Volturi, or what you said about them. She said that they were the law makers or something and someone who wanted to die would go to them and ask them to kill you."

"And do you have a death wish?"

"No but maybe going to Italy would be the safest thing for everyone." He grabbed my shoulders and shook them he was gentle but still his hands hurt me a small bit " The safe thing for you is to stay here and let us protect you." He had his hands on my shoulders but his entire body was shaking when Carlisle walked in. " Edward" he said firmly "let her go she's had enough stress for one day." My dad left the room and Carlisle walked over to me. "How are you feeling."

"My head hurts, like a lot."

"I can give you pain killers for that."

"Yes, please." I begged. He chuckled and ran out of the room. He was back within seconds with a glass of water and a pill. " They're you go" He said handing them to me. "Hey I was wondering when I can go back to Charlie's house, not that I don't like it here but I really want to see Jake."

"I need you to stay here tonight, but maybe Jacob can come here." He said unsure of what he had just said.

"Really that would be amazing, well as long as no one threatens to kill him."

"Liz I can't promise anything, I have to check with the family first, and if he is coming over you might want to get your rest now. The pain killers will make you sleepy." And as if on command I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I got dressed into something that looked better than my pajamas. That's when Aunt Alice came in and said that sweat pants were something you didn't wear in front of your boyfriend, and I was forced to let her dress me. In the end we agreed on jeans and a sweatshirt. **( AN: See Liz's favorite Outfit's on my profile page) **

When I went down stairs Uncle Emmet was watching a basketball game and Aunt Rose was tucked under his arm. She ran over to me. "Sweetie" she said looking down at me. "I know you love this dog bu-" I stopped her. " Jacob Black, his name is Jacob, he's not dog, or wolf, or mongrel, he's Jacob. If your trying to get me to wait till tomorrow to see my boyfriend then save it. Last time I checked Carlisle was in charge, and Carlisle said that I could see Jake, so if you have a problem with it why don't you go hunting or something. We have other things to worry about besides the fact that my boyfriend is a werwolf. How about the Volturi? I think that is much more stressful then my dating status."

Then the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. Just as I opened the door Alice screamed " Liz don't!" but it was too late and all I saw was a swift long cape as a hooded figure pulled me to the ground.


	11. REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE sry

**OK so this is an authors note. I know I'm really sorry. I have Writers Block so if anyone has any ideas please send them to me. PLEASE. I have good news I have a cover for my the story on my profile : ) It has pictures of Mary Mason and Liz. I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter**

**Cullengirl**


	12. The End

"Get off me!" I screamed as the small vampire slammed my head down to the floor.

"Please cooperate, I'm on orders to bring you and your siblings back to Italy with me."

"Why, we didn't do anything wrong" I questioned struggling out of her grip and away from her towards my family. I realized she had she had two large figures behind her. Suddenly Mary stepped forward and I tried to grab her but I felt something push me back.

"I think it would be smart to leave." Mary said sweetly.

"Well isn't that cute." Jane said smiling. She looked straight into Mary's eyes.

"No" dad whispered, I had a feeling everyone else was being held back by the same thing I was, and I had a strange feeling it was Mary. Jane's smile began to falter.

"Someone's just like her mommy isn't she, you can block me too, but you know what I have something you want little girl." She was had a full grin now. "Do you want to see your mommy little girl."

"Your lying, my mom is dead! I heard her dye." She whispered

"What you heard, was wrong. I found your mom, and I saved her life, her talents were too precious to let die. If you come with me you can see her."

"No." I said "Even if my mom was still alive, she wouldn't want us to hand ourselves over, Mary don't listen to her." I said feeling the push holding me back drop, I walked next to Mary and looked in her eyes. "She's lying Mary, don't listen to her." I whispered. Her eyes were pained, she was ten and without a mother and I could tell she would go with a bit more of persuasion.

"She's not lying." Said a familiar voice from the door. I looked up and gasped at the figure in the doorway.

"Mom?" I questioned. She turned to Jane.

"Jane, why didn't you tell me you were stopping to visit Forks? Well anyway, I think you should leave, your service isn't needed here obviously. Aro has no justification with my children. If you would kindly pass the message that I will not be returning to Volterra."

"That isn't how things work Isabella." Jane said as four giant wolves appeared behind her and the big russet one jumped on top of her. I noticed the two hooded figures behind her had disappeared and there was a fire outside. I noticed six vampires speed by my and they were all attacking Jane, leaving my parents, siblings, and I standing alone. I stood frozen as Mary ran straight to my mom and hugged her. My mom bent to to return the hug. I quickly joined.

"I can't believe how big the three of you got." My mom whispered. Mason ran upstairs.

"He's angry." My dad said as my mom let us go.

"He always was one to hold a grudge." My mom said. Edward smirked and ran forward and hugged her.

"I missed you so much." He said

"I missed you too." She replied and then she kissed him.

"EWWWWW! PDA PARENTAL DISPLAY OF AFFECTION PLEASE STOP"I yelled. They laughed and pulled apart.

"I better go check on Mason" My mom said and sped upstairs.

**Masons POV**

I was sitting in my room on my bed. I couldn't understand my mom. She put us through that hell with her husband, and let us think she was dead.

"Mason?" My mom said as she entered the room

"Go away"

"I will not go away, I'm your mother and you will listen to what I have to say.''

"Last time I listened to you, you were saying 'trust me, he's a great guy' well you saw what that great guy did to our family, and then you left and we were alone and I can't handle you walking out again." I cried. She came over to me and hugged.

"I promise, I'll never leave again." She said

**Liz's POV**

After Jane and the other vamps were taken care of the Jake came inside and the rest of the wolves left. Me and Jake were snuggled on the couch watching tv when my mom and Mason came down.

"Everything alright?" I asked. Mason nodded

"What's this?"My mom asked pointing to me and Jake.

"The wolf imprinted on our daughter." Said Edward wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well… Aren't you glad you didn't kill her when I was pregnant." My mom said adjusting to the news.

"Very." Jake said wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away, but I realized it wasn't him when I saw my dad's hand at the back of his head pulling it back. He made an angry face as the res of my family joined us watching tv.

Sitting there with my whole family, I finally felt whole.

The End


End file.
